Blanche
by Ilene
Summary: *COMPLET* Quatre oneshots qui ne se succèderont pas dans le temps, mais qui auront un lien tout particulier : Lily.
1. La nuit sacrée

**Blanche**

**La nuit sacrée**

****

Musique conseillée : Carla Bruni, la chanson que vous voulez ;-)

Ce one-shot est le premier d'une série de quatre. Quatre one-shots qui ne se succèderont pas dans le temps, mais qui auront un lien tout particulier : Lily.

Lily Potter passa délicatement sa main blanche sur son ventre rond. La pièce était fraîche, embaumée par les lys du jardin, dont la senteur envahissait la pièce par la fenêtre ouverte. Une brise légère la fit frissonner, alors que le murmure étouffé des vagues parvenait jusque son oreille. Les boucles auburn encadraient son visage de porcelaine, qui semblait sorti d'une illustration de livre pour enfants.

La jeune femme leva la tête, enfin. Autour d'elle, des murs jaunes pâles. Ça et là, quelques tableaux. Juste au dessus de la cheminée, son préféré, _Première aquarelle abstraite_,Wassili Kandinsky. Derrière elle, une photo de ses parents, Cécile et Gary. Cécile, sa mère, si belle et pourtant si commune, avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus.

Plus loin, la porte-fenêtre en bois, entrouverte. Et derrière, le jardin. Des roses blanches, des lys, bien sûr, des pensées, des hortensias, du muguet, magique, des clochettes colorées, des iris, des tulipes, des camélias, ses préférées, et des primevères. Là-haut, dans le ciel, le crépuscule, un soleil rougeoyant et des nuages rosés. Un tourbillon de couleurs, de senteurs et de joie. Retour dans la pièce, si légère. Un canapé de cuir beige, une table basse en bois blanc. Dessus, oubliés, une coupe de fraises de Chine, un verre de vin blanc, et La nuit sacrée, le livre préféré de James.

Sur une autre table, plus haute et plus étroite, un récipient, plein de flocons de lumière.

Au plafond, une rosace toute faite de lumière pure illuminait la pièce.

La future maman regarda ses mains, si blanches, si pures. Elle effleura son visage, traça avec son doigt le contour de ses yeux, de ses lèvres roses pâles.

Soudain, un bruit faible émanant de la pièce d'à côté. Elle se leva doucement, pleine de grâce. Sa robe aux reflets moirés émit un bruissement silencieux. En passant devant le poste à musique moldu, elle s'arrêta un instant, et mit une musique douce, calme, à peine rythmée.

**Hijo de la Luna **

**"Tonto el que no entienda"**

**conta una leyenda**

**" Que una hembra gitana   
**  
**Conjuró A la luna hasta el amanecer.**

**Al llegar el día  
**  
**Desposar un calé."  
**  
**" Tendrás A tu hombre piel morena"  
**  
**Desde el cielo habló la luna llena  
**  
**" Pero a cambio quiero  
**  
**Que le engendres a él.  
**  
**Que quien su hijo inmola  
**  
**Poco le iba a querer."  
**  
**Y no encuentras querer  
**  
**Dime luna de plata  
**  
**¿ Qué pretendes hacer  
**  
**Con un niño de piel?**

**De padre canela nació un niño  
**  
**Blanco como el lomo de un armiño  
**  
**En vez de aceituna  
**  
**Niño albino de luna.  
**  
**" Maldita su estampa  
**  
**Este hijo es un payo  
**  
**Y yo no me lo callo".**

**Gitano al creerse deshonorado  
**  
**Me has engañao fijo"  
**  
**Y de muerte la hirió.  
**  
**Luego se hizo al monte**

**Y las noches (en) que haya luna llena **

**Será porque el niño esté de buenas  
**  
**Menguará la luna  
**  
**Para hacerle una cuna.  
**

Elle continua de marcher, dans un bruissement d'étoffe. Ses doigts fins activèrent la poignée. Derrière, le boudoir, entièrement décoré en vert pomme. Une lumière diffuse inondait la pièce, mais aucun bruit. Rien. Et tout à coup, un murmure. Puis, de nouveau, le silence. Et, encore une fois, un bruit. Lily murmura faiblement, d'une voix si douce qu'elle ne résonna pas dans l'immense boudoir :

"Qui est là ?"

Personne ne répondit. Lily répéta sa question. Enfin, une vieille femme au pas lourd consentit à sortir de l'ombre d'un rideau. Elle avait les cheveux blancs comme neige, et un nez proéminent. Son front bombé lui donnait une impression de sévérité. Seules ses mains, peu ridées, consistuaient un vestige de sa beauté passée, tandis que ses yeux, noirs et perçants, fixaient Lily d'un air dur. Elle portaient une robe marron, très simple et élimée sur le bas. Dans ses mains, aucune baguette - Lily, qui la regardait avec une méfiance non dissimulée, en fut quelque peu soulagée. La jeune femme, le visage toujours méfiant, dit à son aînée, qui la toisait :

"Qui êtes-vous, que faites-vous chez moi ?" Ce faisant, elle sortit sa baguette, et posa sa main libre sur son ventre.

La vieille laissa échapper un rire tonitruant, avant de s'esclaffer :

"Range ta baguette, demoiselle. Elle ne te sera d'aucune utilité contre moi !"

Lily la fixa. Cela signifiait-il qu'elle ne lui voulait aucun mal ? Ou, au contraire, que ses sorts ne pouvaient pas l'atteindre ?

La vieille sembla lire dans ses pensées, car elle déclara :

"Je ne te ferai rien."

Lily, ne sachant que dire, se contenta de hocher la tête et de répéter :

"Qui êtes-vous ?"

"Qui je suis ? Mais je ne suis personne, je ne suis rien. Je n'existe pas, cette forme sous laquelle tu me vois n'est qu'une coquille que j'ai volée ! Qui je suis ? Une entité abstraite : le destin. Si je suis là, c'est pour te prévenir…Dans un an et trois mois, jour pour jour, tu disparaîtras, ton mari disparaîtra, et cet enfant que tu portes sera seul et devra survivre."

Lily sentit sa gorge se serrer, et interieurement, elle commença à suffoquer. Quel sadisme, quelle cruauté gratuite de lui dire ça ! La vieille, une fois encore, lut ses pensées :

"Je ne fais pas ça par cruauté, pour te gâcher tes derniers mois. Je ne fais pas ça pour que tu vives dans l'attente d'une mort certaine. Si je te dis tout ça, c'est parce que cet enfant peut être sauvé…Le bien ou le mal, il lui faudra choisir, et son enfance influera sur sa décision…En le sauvant lui, tu sauveras le monde sorcier, demoiselle. Le jour de ta mort, souviens-toi que l'amour peut tout changer…

Profite bien de ce que tu viens d'apprendre, demoiselle, car il s'agit là d'une chance unique. Moi qui suis sensée être impartiale, je viens de te faire une confidence que je ne ferai pas au camp adverse, et qui, si tu t'y prends bien, pourra sauver bien des gens. N'oublies surtout pas, demoiselle."

Lily fixa l'ancêtre sans âge, et tout en souriant, laissa une larme couler. Ainsi donc, Voldemort n'était pas invincible.

**The end**

Ce premier one-shot est fini, le suivant s'intitulera La demoiselle aux camélias. Les reviews sont appréciées ! Lol

Joyeuse Année 2005 à vous tous, n'oubliez pas de prendre vos résolutions ! ;-)


	2. Sound of silence

**Sound of Silence**

**Note :** Un petit one-shot, parce que vous le valez bien :-D

Je suis plus satisfaite du début que de la fin, ma foi…

**Résumé :** Une Lily solitaire, introvertie et angoissée réfléchit, une nuit de pleine Lune…

Merci Click, Eiream, Zabou, Aphrdite, cc johnson et Estia pour vos reviews au one-shot précédent ! Bisous à toutes

Je suis là, et l'angoisse me prend, comme un tourbillon ravageur qui m'arracherait d'un geste plein de hargne mes pensées les plus intimes. Mon ventre se tord de douleur, tandis que ma gorge se noue, captive d'une étrange sensation que je ne peux replacer. Je _sais_ que quelque chose me torture, me dévore de l'intérieur, à petit feu, déchirant les tréfonds de mon âme. Il y a ces gens, qui m'encerclent de toutes parts. Bien vivants mais à la fois si irréels…Je ne les vois plus, omnubilée par l'angoisse qui m'a saisie, mais en même temps je ne vois qu'eux. J'imagine leurs regards accusateurs et leurs doigts vengeurs. Je me figure leurs mimiques moqueuses et leurs cruels chuchotements. Tout me paraît flou, comme appartenant au monde onirique dans lequel je me réfugie jour après jour, heure après heure, pour échapper à la décevante médicorité de ma vie, pour fuir ce monde que je honnis. Je me sens si seule…J'ai comme l'impression d'être un animal sauvage terrifié, pris au piège dans une cage close. La cage d'une société qui ne me convient pas, qui ne m'a jamais convenu, tant elle impose de règles inconscientes. Nous sommes si libres, et pourtant cette liberté ne se résume en fait qu'à un certain modèle. Un modèle que je voudrais atteindre, de tout mon cœur, mais qui m'est fermé. Un peu comme un monde dont la porte demeure close. J'ai longtemps caressé l'espoir qu'elle s'entrouvrirait un jour. Pas assez pour me laisser passer, mais suffisament pour laisser filtrer une raie de lumière, qui viendrait alors illuminer de pleins feux ma triste réalité.

Je me sens si seule. J'attends désespérément une issue, mais elle ne vient pas. Elle ne vient jamais. J'ai beau hurler, sangloter et laisser éclater la rage qui coule en moi, le monde, mon monde, demeure froidement obscur et hostile. Mais la vérité, c'est que je ne laisse rien éclater du tout. Tout ça, toute cette révolte et cette souffrance, ce n'est qu'intérieur. Je garde tout pour moi, et je peux pas m'en plaindre, car c'est un choix que j'ai fait seule, sans pression extérieure.

Mais alors, pourquoi, pourquoi, mon dieu, suis-je si malheureuse ? Pourquoi suis-je incapable d'exister ?

J'aimerais être intelligente. J'aimerais être belle. J'aimerais être cultivée. J'aimerais être tellement de choses…Je voudrais mourir.

Mais je ne suis rien de tout ça. Juste une gamine que sa misérable et pathétique vie a déjà épuisée et vidée de toute envie de lutter. Juste ça, rien de plus. Juste une adolescente qui voudrait dormir pour l'éternité, émitoufflée dans un monde plus blanc, plus pur, moins difficile. Un monde qui soit fait pour elle.

Mon cœur se serre, comme si un étau brûlant s'était précipité en moi pour l'enserrer de deux bras jusqu'à le briser. Mes yeux me brûlent, emplis de lave brûlante qui coule sur mes joues jusqu'à atteindre la comissure de mes lèvres, puis ma nuque douloureuse d'avoir trop lu. Mon corps tire de toutes parts, épuisée par l'effort des duels journaliers. Quêtant une délivrance, je me courbe vers l'avant, faisant en sorte que mon front effleure mes pieds meurtris, puis dans un geste brusque et violent, je m'élance vers l'arrière, cambrant mon dos au maximum. Un râle désespéré et angoissant déchire le silence de la pièce comme il aurait sauvagement réduit en pièce un voile de tristesse, me fait frémir, et je retiens un couinement étranglé. La fenêtre est ouverte, la Lune éclaire mon visage et mes épaules d'une lueur qui respire la quiétude.

Je voudrais croire que quelque chose va se produire, que ma vie va subir un bouleversement radical qui viendra modifier l'essence même de mon existence et la rendre plus excitante, moins ennuyeuse. Mais non. Le silence de la nuit reste déchirant et se contente de me hurler mon désespoir à l'oreille. Rien ne vient, et je pleure toutes les larmes du monde. Le voyage s'achève, la route prend fin. Je n'ai plus rien à attendre de la vie, à part solitude et désespoir. Rien ne viendra emplir le vide qui me dévore, personne ne viendra faire parler le silence qui m'habite.

« Lily ? »

Le murmure éclate et mes oreilles, et je crois entendre une déflagration qui coupe d'une lame aiguisée l'espace.

« Tu es là ? La dîner a commencé… »

Je l'entends, mais je ne veux pas le voir. Ma vision se brouille alors que j'entends sa voix pleine d'inquiétude me parler à travers les rideaux du lit. Il sait que je suis là, une mèche de mes cheveux dépasse du monde à part où je me suis réfugiée. J'enfouis mon nez dans l'oreiller. Une partie de moi voudrait qu'il parte et me laisse seule avec mon éternelle solitude, si confortable, quand on y pense. Mais une autre, plus puissante, qui crie plus fort en moi, le conjure de rester et de m'en sortir. Je voudrais qu'il empêche mes yeux de pleurer. Ainsi, le saveur amère des larmes de mon destin n'atteindrait plus ma langue…

Il s'approche, et mes doigts tremblants s'aggripent aux bords de mon oreiller, mais je réagis pas. Il écarte tout doucement les rideaux, et je retiens des larmes. De tristesse, toujours et encore, ou de joie ? La joie que quelqu'un, une fois, une seule, s'intéresse à mon éternelle abscence de ce monde, à ma tristesse. A moi, tout simplement.

Ça y est, il est là et je ne peux plus fuir. Il me voit malheureuse et je me résigne : je détache mon visage pâle, mes yeux rouges, mes joues humides du coton de l'oreiller, et je lui fait face. Je veux être honnête, je veux qu'il réalise…J'en ai assez de faire semblant, de paraître heureuse, de sourire à mes amis, alors que je ne suis jamais allée aussi mal…

Il prend ma main, et la serre. Puis, alors que je le fixe et sourit, un sourire sincère, comme j'en ai rarement fait cette année, il m'enlace et dépose un baiser sur mon front.

Un sentiment de joie intense et pure jaillit en moi et m'éclabousse de partout. Mes joues rosissent et j'éclate de rire. J'ai faim.

Le silence a parlé, tout compte fait.

Reviews, je vous en supplie ! lol Por favor…Please…Et, euh…Comment on dit ça dans d'autres langues ? eh eh !


	3. Tuesday's dead, Lily

**Tuesday's dead, Lily**

Disclaimer : Le "Potter Universe" appartient à J.K.Rowling, et le titre de cette fic est inspiré d'une chanson de Cat Stevens.

Je suis assise en lotus sur un des confortables fauteuils de la salle commune. J'entends la pluie diluvienne, qui, de l'extérieur, gifle violemment les vitres. Je n'ai jamais aimé la pluie. Autant j'adore la neige et j'apprécie le froid, autant je honnis la pluie. C'est très étrange, cette haine viscérale ; J'ai peut-être un chromosome supplémentaire qui m'y pousse.

Vous savez ce que je déteste plus encore que la pluie ? Les mardis. Je ne les supporte pas et je ne les ai jamais supportés. Oups, attention Lily, tu viens de mentir effrontément, là. C'est vrai, au temps pour moi. Il fut un temps, pas si lointain d'ailleurs, où les mardis ne m'étaient pas si insupportables. A vrai dire, je les attendais même impatiemment, toute la semaine. Mais c'est fini, tout ça. A présent, je fuis les mardis comme la peste : je m'enferme dans mon dortoir et je me renfrogne jusqu'au mercredi matin. C'est un peu comme un rituel, vous savez. Il y a des gens qui brûlent des bougies à des moments bien précis, d'autres qui prient Merlin avant de se coucher, et bien moi je boude le mardi. Chacun son truc. Mes amies ont un peu de mal à intégrer cette logique imparable, parce qu'elles râlent régulièrement contre mon comportement mardiesque. Elles passent un temps fou à essayer de me convaincre d'y renoncer. Mais elles n'ont pas encore compris que ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut persuader, mais bien plutôt James. Non pas que James ait un comportement similaire au mien les mardis, mais en réalité, parce que c'est à cause de lui si je me conduis ainsi.

Qu'a-t-il fait ? Ah ! _La_ question à mille gallions. Tout a commencé il y a trois ans, j'étais alors en quatrième année. A l'époque, James et moi, on ne se connaissait pas. Enfin, je m'exprime mal ; si, on se connaissait, bien sûr, puisqu'on était dans la même maison et dans la même année. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on ne se parlait jamais : on se lançait un vague bonjour quand on se croisait, mais rien de plus. Et ça nous convenait parfaitement à tous les deux. Sauf que. (Oui, il y a un sauf que, sinon ça ne serait pas intéressant, n'est ce pas ?) Et bien voilà : un beau jour (un beau mardi, devrais-je dire), alors que je me promenais en toute innocence dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu, j'ai découvert le lieu de tous les pêchés : les _cuisines_. J_'adore_ les cuisines. Il y a toujours des _tonnes_ de nourriture absolument succulente. (Je vous ai déjà dit que j'étais atrocement gourmande ? Et bien voilà, c'est fait. Heureusement que je n'ai pas une morphologie propice à me faire prendre du poids, et que je me contiens, sinon…). Mais revenons à nos gnomes. En ce jour sacré, je pénétrai d'un pas curieux dans l'antre des elfes de maison, bénis soient-ils. Sauf que. Et bien sauf que je n'étais pas seule. James était déjà là, et avait pris possession de la seule table. Déçue, je m'apprêtai à faire demi-tour et à revenir plus tard quand il m'interpella :

Tu peux rester, tu sais.

Et c'est ainsi que naquit entre nous une habitude qui aurait pu perdurer jusqu'à la fin de nos études. A compter de ce soir-là, lui et moi prîmes l'habitude de nous retrouver chaque mardi à la même heure dans les cuisines. Parfois nous parlions, parfois non, mais il y avait toujours une certaine complicité qui nous unissait ces soirs-là. Dès lors, nos relations changèrent. Ce ne fut ni soudain, ni spectaculaire, mais elles changèrent tout de même, à la grande surprise de nos amis respectifs, qui ne savaient rien. Il arrivait, par exemple, que James me prenne dans ses bras, ou qu'il plaque un baiser sur ma joue, ou tout simplement qu'il s'assoie à côté de moi en cours. Au fur et à mesure, je me mis à attacher plus d'importance que je ne l'aurais cru, ou dû, à ces rendez-vous, et à James. Ils apportaient du piquant à ma vie.

Tout aurait pu continuer ainsi, tout était pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes (j'exclus ma relation avec Pétunia), sauf que. Les précédents sauf que avaient embelli ma vie, et pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu qu'ils n'aient pas existé. Mais celui-là…Ce sauf que de malheur, qui a tout bouleversé…

C'était un mardi de Septembre. Un mardi, encore et toujours. J'étais en septième année. Nous étions installés comme des princes dans les cuisines, on nous discutions gaiement, mais quelque chose n'allait pas avec James, je le voyais. J'avais appris à le connaître, et ses yeux trahissaient ce jour-là une certaine inquiétude, un souci. Je fus stupide, je mis les pieds dans le plat :

- James, quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu veux en parler ?

Je me souviendrai toujours de sa réaction. Lentement, il a levé la tête, jusqu'à croiser mon regard. Puis, d'une voix rauque et résolue, il a murmuré :

- Ça te dirait d'aller faire un tour dehors, Lils ?

Surprise, j'ai hoché la tête d'un air grave, et je l'ai suivi hors du château, près du lac. Il s'est assis sous un saule pleureur et s'est adossé au tronc. Je me suis installée de sorte que je lui faisais face. La nuit était tombée depuis quelque heure déjà, mais la lune, quasiment pleine, nous éclairait d'une lueur bienveillante. J'ai fixé James d'un regard interrogateur, attendant qu'il parle.

- Tu sais Lils, ce doute, dans ma tête…Il trotte, encore, encore, encore, comme s'il ne voulait jamais me laisser. Il me vole ma vie, il me dérobe mes nuits, il enserre mon esprit. Je ne peux plus. Non, laisse-moi finir, c'est important. Ça me ronge et je ne peux plus continuer. Depuis quelques semaines, je n'arrête pas d'y penser, et il faut que tu saches que…ça te concerne.

J'écarquillai les yeux, je ne m'y attendais pas.

- Tu es là, les joues rougies par le froid; les lèvres gonflées, les mains froides.

En disant cela, il saisit une de mes mains et la serra..

- Je suis là, ma main sur la tienne, la gorge serrée, et je suis amoureux de toi.

En cet instant, il me sembla que le temps s'arrêtait. Plus de vaguelettes sur le lac, les feuillages des arbres s'étaient faits immobiles. Même mon cœur s'était arrête de battre. Et mon cerveau ! Etait-ce le froid, était-ce cette déclaration, était-ce la surprise ? En tout cas, il était comme engourdi, ne fonctionnait pas. Incapable de raisonner, je ne réagis pas, ce que James dût prendre pour une approbation. Lentement, il se pencha vers moi. Je demeurai immobile. Et là, sous un saule pleureur, au bord d'un lac, illuminé par la lune, il m'embrassa. Je le laissai faire, je crois même que je répondis à son baiser, sans même savoir pourquoi et ce que ça impliquait. Tout aussi lentement, il se détacha de moi, troublé mais heureux. Et le charme se brisa. Le vent se remit à souffler, il se déchaîna, même. Je me levai d'un bond, et le giflai. Pourtant, ma main avait à peine effleuré sa joue que je regrettai mon geste. Des larmes coulèrent de mes yeux, et je me mis à balbutier des excuses, mais il était déjà trop tard. Le regard de James s'était glacé et son visage s'était fermé. Il est parti sans m'écouter.

Les jours qui suivirent, je tentai, sans succès, de lui expliquer ce que je ne comprenais pas moi-même. Mais il me fuyait, blessé dans son amour-propre, et il se refusa à m'écouter. Le mardi suivant, il ne vint pas. Je n'en fus pas surprise, et, le cœur lourd, j'abandonnai. Je ne mis plus un pied dans les cuisines et à jusqu'à aujourd'hui, cinq mois plus tard, James et moi ne nous sommes toujours pas adressés la parole.

Je suis seule dans la salle commune, la pluie frappe contre les vitres, je soupire.

Quelqu'un entre dans la pièce. Agacée d'être dérangée dans le cours de mes pensées, je me tourne brusquement, prête à aboyer – en vertu de mon badge – sur le nouveau venu. Sauf que. Sauf que le nouveau-venu s'appelle James Potter, et qu'il me regarde d'un air hésitant. Quant à moi, je ne dois pas avoir fière allure, la bouche ouverte comme une carpe, mes joues toutes rouges, et mes cheveux à peine coiffés. Nous ne nous sommes plus retrouvés seuls dans une pièce depuis la dispute. Nous nous occupons chacun de notre côté du travail de préfets en chef et nous nous passons les messages important par préfets interposés. Un instant, il semble qu'il va me parler, mais la seconde suivante, il referme la bouche et se dirige vers la porte de sa chambre. Est-ce que je peux tourner la page aussi bêtement sur une si belle histoire d'amitié (d'amour ?) ? Non.

- James !

Il se retourne, surpris, mais il n'a pas l'air fâché. Il attend simplement que je parle.

- Je…Ecoute, c'est bête, toute cette histoire. Tu ne m'as jamais laissée t'expliquer, j'ai réagi violemment, j'étais surprise et choquée, tu peux comprendre, non ? Je n'aurais pas dû, bien sûr, et je m'en excuse sincèrement. On pourrait peut-être repartir de zéro, oublier tout ce qui s'est passé, non ?

J'ai débité tout ça très vite, sans reprendre ma respiration, tant mon cœur bat vite.

Il soupire, s'avance, et s'assied juste à côté de moi.

- Non.

Mon cœur se brise en mille morceaux. Tuesday's dead. Pour de bon.

- Lils – Lily, je ne peux pas être un simple ami pour toi, je suis désolé.

Il me regarde. Les morceaux de son cœur à lui sont plus petits encore, je crois.

Prise d'une impulsion, je me lève, et, un air grave inscrit sur les traits de mon visage, je m'assied sur ses genoux – je le sens se raidir et me fixer du regard ; je rougis – et j'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille. Je murmure très sérieusement :

- Et si moi je veuxqu'on soit plus que de simples amis?

On se regarde, on sourit, on s'embrasse comme si notre vie en dépendait. J'aime les mardis, en fait.


	4. Killing me softly

**Killing me softly**

_AN : A titre d'information, James est auror et Lily est médicomage, dans cette fic. Bonne lecture !_

Un homme qui pénètre à pas de loup dans un manoir, les lèvres pincées. Il traverse le hall et entre silencieusement dans le grand salon, sur sa droite. Il fait noir, il ne voit rien. Faites que Lily dorme.

Une femme pelotonnée dans un fauteuil, les yeux humides. Une porte qui s'ouvre. Faites que James ait une vraie excuse.

Son cœur se serre, mais sa main est ferme lorsqu'elle allume la lumière pour éclairer ses fautes. Il est désemparé quand il l'aperçoit, elle le voit bien. S'enroulant dans une châle gris, elle se lève et murmure :

- Tu étais où ?

Sa voix est égale. Pas d'accusation, pas de cris, pas de larmes. Juste, presque imperceptible, une note d'espoir. L'espoir qu'il ait une raison valable.

- Chez Sirius.

Elle rit, un rire de douleur, et son cœur se brise. Elle répond, d'une voix plus forte, mais toujours calme :

- Sirius était ici.

Les bases sont posées. Dans l'air flotte l'inévitable confession qu'il lui doit, il le sait. Mais il a peur, et, comme d'habitude, il préfère fuir.

- Où est Harry ?

Cette fois, elle craque. Ses yeux s'embuent, mais elle retient les larmes en se mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang. Elle se met à crier :

- James ! Je veux savoir où tu étais ! Tu dois me le dire ! Je l'exige !

Elle exige, mais sa demande sonne comme une supplique. Elle fond en larmes et s'effondre sur le sol, tapant du poing sur le sol de marbre. Finalement, elle cesse et lève les yeux vers lui, attendant, espérant une réponse. Elle ne reçoit qu'une phrase amère :

- Tu sais bien où j'étais.

- Bien sûr que je le sais ! Évidemment ! Tu étais dans le lit d'une autre, comme toujours... Ça fait des mois que ça dure, James, des mois que tu couches avec cette sale garce ! Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir me le cacher ? Oui, James, je sais où tu étais, mais je veux te l'entendre dire. Je veux t'entendre avouer que tu m'as trompée, que tu as trahi ma confiance et mon amour. Je veux que tu cries au monde que depuis des mois, tu abandonnes ta femme et ton bébé pour passer ton temps dans les bras d'une pouffiasse !

- Ne te poses pas en victime, Lily, tu n'en es pas une.

Elle le fixe comme si elle venait de découvrir une toute nouvelle facette de sa personnalité. Un instant, elle ferme les yeux et inspire une bouffée d'air. Puis, serrant les poings, elle trouve le courage de répondre :

- Pas une victime ? Tu oses me dire en face que je ne suis pas une victime alors que mon mari me trompe parce qu'il ne m'aime plus ? Alors que mon odieux mari préfère sauver les apparences et me faire souffrir plutôt que de demander le divorce ?

Il a mal au ventre. Elle ne comprend pas que lui aussi a mal, que lui aussi souffre. Il ne peut que murmurer :

- Je t'aime, Lily, tu le sais bien. Ça n'a rien à voir.

Sa femme laisse échapper un rire moqueur, et crache :

- Quelle charmante manière tu as de m'aimer... Dis-moi, James, si ce n'est pas moi, la victime, qui est-ce, alors ? Toi peut-être !

A nouveau, elle rit, mais il voit la souffrance dans ses yeux.

Las, il passe une main dans ses cheveux ébènes, et répond simplement :

- Non, Lily, je ne suis pas une victime, moi non plus, et je le sais. T'est-il si difficile de concevoir qu'il n'y ait pas de victime dans cette affaire, juste deux coupables ?

Elle secoue la tête et rétorque d'un ton acide :

- Je ne suis coupable de rien, James. Je t'ai toujours été fidèle, physiquement et mentalement.

Il soupire. Elle se refuse à admettre la vérité. Elle se complait dans son monde, où elle est l'innocente épouse bafouée...

- Tu ne comprends pas, Lils... C'est si difficile de vivre avec toi, depuis le début de la guerre... Tu es tellement étouffante, oppressante. Tu ne me laisses pas faire mon travail, tu exiges que je rentre directement à la maison... Et puis, tu es toujours sur les nerfs, rien ne va jamais. Tu passes ton temps à crier et à pleurer. Je suis désolé de te dire tout ça aussi brutalement, Lils, je sais à quel point il est difficile de vivre dans cette ambiance macabre, je comprend que ça t'affecte. Mais je ne suis qu'un être humain, et je ne peux pas toujours tout supporter. Alors oui, je suis coupable, coupable d'avoir craqué, coupable d'avoir oublié que je t'aimais lorsque les circonstances m'ont mis à l'épreuve. Je le regrette terriblement, et je veux que tu saches que je culpabilise plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer... Parce que je déteste te faire souffrir. Je voudrais juste te dire... Si j'ai fait ça, c'est parce que j'ai préféré noyer mon chagrin dans des étreintes que de me déchaîner verbalement sur toi. Et cette femme, Mathilde, je n'éprouve rien pour elle. C'est simplement une très bonne amie, avec qui j'ai pu parler.

Quand, enfin, il croise le regard de sa femme, il la trouve en pleurs. Il hésite, puis se force à poser la question qui lui brûle les lèvres :

- Nous deux, ça va aller mieux ?

Elle sèche ses yeux, et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, lui fait un faible sourire.

- Ça prendra du temps, mais oui, je crois que ça ira mieux.

* * *

_J'espère que ce petit dialogue (parce qu'il ne s'agit que de ça) vous aura plu. J'ai hésité à ajouter un paragraphe de fin, mais finalement, j'ai trouvé que c'était bien comme ça. Je ne voulais pas une conclusion trop romantique, je crois que ça aurait été déplacé. Quand on se fait souffrir mutuellement à ce point, on ne se réconcilie pas en quelques phrases, je pense. Il y aura probablement des silences gênés qui vont suivre entre eux, peut-être même encore un manque de confiance pour Lily, mais comme ils l'ont dit, ça va s'arranger :-)_

_Je suis désolée d'avoir pris tant de temps à updater. A vrai dire, c'est même un miracle que je poste aujourd'hui, parce que ces derniers temps, je bossais sur un tout autre one-shot, beaucoup plus long, qui est loin d'être terminé. Mais j'ai écouté une chanson hier, et ensuite j'ai écrit ça d'un jet. J'espère que vous ne trouvez pas ça trop bâclé. Merci infiniment pour vos reviews du O-S précédent, vous n'imaginez pas combien elles me font plaisir. Et si vous avez le temps, laissez m'en une pour celui-ci, que je sache ce qu'il vaut. A plus ! Bonne vacances à tous ! _


End file.
